A type of pipe connection, generically known as a "pack joint", typically comprises a first connector element constituting the main body of the connector which has a male threaded tubular portion for receiving the end of a pipe. The connector further comprises a female threaded nut having a bore therethrough for passage over a pipe to be connected. Received within the nut and located against a radially extending seating therein is a compressible washer which in use is compressed between the said seating and the end of the male threaded portion of the main connector body. This compression in the axial direction causes radial bulging of the sealing washer to seal against the outside of a pipe located in the connector passing through the nut into the tubular portion of the main connector body. It is necessary to restrain the pipe in the joint axially to prevent the pipe being pushed out of the joint by fluid pressure. This has been done by means of a split clamp integral with the rear end of the nut.